


Relax

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss!Fuyuhiko, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yakuza Fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Fuyuhiko has been working himself to hard and (Y/n) wants to help him.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a DR fan now I guess,,,
> 
> As always comments and kudos are nice, and follow my instagram Readerinserted if you wanna message me with a request or a plot idea.

Fuyuhiko sighed as he looked down at several reports that had been sent in from different territories that he was in control of. Yes, he was the ultimate yakuza, but after taking over for his father he had learned things would still be incredibly difficult. He groaned and closed his laptop, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his uninjured eye. He jumped a little when he felt hands gently grasped his shoulder, then chuckled as he felt a gentle kiss on his ear. “Hey babe…” He said softly.

“Hey sugar, working hard?” (Y/n) said gently.

“Well I was until my beautiful girlfriend came over to so rudely distract me.” He chuckled and tilted his head to kiss her hand.

She laughed and pulled back. “Oh well fine then, excuse me-”

“Oh no, it's too late now.” He smirked and grabbed her waist gently, pulling her into his lap.

She laughed and pecked his cheek. “You look so stressed…”

“Yeah well trying to do damage control can be a little exhausting.” He huffed and rested his forehead on her shoulder. “...Seriously though babe. A lotta shit is being changed, and some people ain’t gonna be too happy about it.” He sighed and looked up at her. “When you go out I’d like you to have a bodyguard with you. Maybe bring Peko.”

“Shouldn’t Peko stay with you?” She frowned.

“I’d rather have my best guard with you.” He sighed. “Ain’t no one gonna hit me where I live.”

She pouted. “So what, you aren’t gonna leave?”

“I mean I will, just nothing major for a while. I’m laying low...that means date night is gonna be here okay?”

She nodded gently. “Alright… as long as you don’t work too hard.”

“Hey I gotta work hard. This isn’t play time, it’s very serious.” He sighed and leaned back

She pouted and gently kissed his jaw. “Poor baby…”

“Oh don’t start that shit, I don’t need to be coddled.” He frowned, though he blushed darkly.

“You don’t need to, but maybe I wanna take care of you…” She hummed and dragged her lips down to his neck. “After all you always take such good care of me…”

He squirmed slightly. “I’m not done with work for tonight (y/n)-”

“Take a little break?” She hummed gently removing his already loose tie.

He tilted his head back with a purr. “...fine, a little break.” He mumbled. She chuckled and eagerly kissed him, cupping his cheek softly before kissing him deeply. He immediately nipped her lip, pulling her against his chest. “You really are insufferable you know? Your like a fucking cat in heat.” He mumbled.

“Is it so wrong to be in love with my boyfriend?” She cooed innocently and undid his shirt slightly so she could kiss at his collar.

“Oh is that what you call it?” He smirked.

“What would you call it.”

“Being a little whore.” He smirked cockily.

“Your little whore.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Well you got me there.”

She pecked his lips again. “So can I give you head?” She purred.

His eyes went wide and he bit his lip. “...fuck (y/n), I’m not gonna say no to that…” He mumbled shyly. She giggled and slid off his lap, kneeling in front of him happily and running her hands down over his pinstriped suit pants. He spread his legs casually with a smirk as she undid his belt.

She hummed a bit and looked up. “Relax a bit, you’re still so tense.”

He huffed. “Well I’ll be a lot less tense with my cock in your mouth-”

“Fuyu baby, come on...take a deep breath…” She said gently.

He closed his eyes and nodded, taking a slow breath. “Fine...better?”

“Much better…” She giggled and opened his pants, pulling his underwear down gently and pulling his half hard cock out. She licked up his length slowly, and gently started to stroke his length.

He groaned softly and hardened in her hand slowly, gently biting his lip. His good eye kept fixed on her as she moved between stroking his member and gently lapping at the head of his cock. “Fuck come on, more-”

“Be patient baby, this is supposed to be your break.” She chuckled.

He growled and gently grabbed her hair. “...Yakuza ain’t patient...you said you were gonna suck my dick, now do it.” He said in a low purr.

She shivered and giggled. “Oh yes sir…” She mumbled happily. (Y/n) quickly opened her mouth and took him halfway, slowly starting to dip her head up and down. She rubbed anything she couldn’t fit, relaxing as she pleasured him.

He groaned softly, bunching his fist in her hair and purring. “Damn that’s nice. That little mouth of yours is a fucking national treasure you know that?” She giggled a little and he moaned. “Oh yeah you definitely know it, and the best part? It’s all mine to fucking use…” He grinned and rocked his hip up.

She choked a little, pulling off with a small pop. “Hey, don’t do that, lemme take care of you…” She whined.

He rolled his eyes. “Ugh...fine, hurry up then.” He mumbled. She moved him back into her mouth, going at a faster pace. He groaned happily, laying his head back with a satisfied smile. “Fuck yeah baby that’s it. Swallow me.” She groaned happily and took him a little deeper, closing her eyes as she pleasured him. He grunted and bit his lip. “...Touch yourself to.” He ordered. “If you're really insistent on me relaxing, then I wanna bang you on this table.” She groaned and slid a hand down her night shorts, gently starting to rub her clit. He smirked as he felt her moan. “Gotta make sure your pussy is nice and wet for me right?”

She removed his cock from her mouth with a chuckle. “You are absolutely filthy, you know that?”

“I know for a fact you love it. You ready?”

“Mmm almost…” She mumbled and rubbed a little faster. He sighed and yanked her up. “Hey!” She whined.

“Relax, I got it.” He snapped, shoving some of his papers to the floor and lifting her on the table. After taking a moment to roll up his sleeves, he yanked her shorts down roughly and quickly shoved his hand between her thighs.

She grabbed the edge of the table and whined happily as he pushed a finger into her moving quickly and grinding the heel of his palm against her clit. “Fuyuhiko that’s good-” She mewled happily.

“Your soaking baby…” He smirked. “Almost ready for me?”

“Fuck, I’ve been ready Fuyu…” She grinned.

He smirked and removed his hand from between her thighs, then fisted his length a few times, using her slick to lube himself up. He gently lined himself up and pushed into her slightly. She squeaked and bit her lip as he grabbed her hips tightly. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. “I love you (Y/n).” He said with a soft purr before snapping his hips, sinking deep into her. She cried out hotly, wrapping her legs around him as he set a grueling pace, roughly bucking into her. “Fuck yeah baby scream for me…” He purred. More papers and files scattered from the table as he cursed happily.

She gave him a lovesick look and whimpered as she rubbed her clit quickly. “I love you so much baby-”

He groaned and bit his lip roughly. “Fuck, I’m close...I’m gonna cum inside you-”

“God yeah Fuyu do it-” She whined.

“You like that, the idea of being fucking filled with my cum? You fucking slut…” He growled happily. She whined as he leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue pushing against hers eagerly as his hips stuttered and he pushed in as fair into her as he could, unloading inside her with a sharp cry. His forehead rested against hers, whimpering a little and trying to catch his breath.

She panted and smiled, gently kissing him. “You okay baby?”

“Shit...you didn’t cum.” He muttered. “I’m a ass babe, I’m sorry-”

“Hey Fuyu relax…” She chuckled and pecked him on the cheek right under his eyepatch. “You finish up your work...and when you come to bed you can take care of me…”

He whimpered as he pulled out of her, kissing her forehead. “Oh I’ll definitely be up for that.” He chuckled.

She happily got off the table and pulled up her shorts. “I’ll be waiting for you then!”

He frowned and tried to quickly tuck himself back in his pants. “Hey wait, you aren’t gonna fucking help me clean up!”

“You're the one that fucked the papers off the table buddy!” She smirked.

“Oh you little shit.” He grumbled as he started to pick papers up to get back to his grueling work.


End file.
